Infinite Bond
by cosima-maslany
Summary: One-shot. Infinity-verse: The journey between the day Santana decided to buy the ring and the day she decided to propose. If you look at Santana's eyes in that final shot of their bedroom scene from 603, you'll see everything.


**A/N: **We did it, family. We did it. Although it still feels unreal, it happened and our ladies are on their way to infinity.

So here it my head-canon to fill the gaps canon leaves. Hope you all enjoy it!

Ps: Thank you Amy, for beta'ing.

Warm regards of love, -S.

* * *

><p>"I love you, Britt."<p>

"I love you too."

"I'm serious... I mean, living my life with you is one of the few things that's actually as good in real life as it is in my imagination."

"Like rain and phones..."

"Exactly. I'm serious... You make me so happy."

"And I'm never going to stop doing just that. As a math genius, I'm one of the few people who understands the concept of infinity and I will love you until infinity, Santana Lopez."

* * *

><p><em>"Santana, c'mon. Mercedes will be super mad at us and we're already a quarter past late!" Brittany whined and pushed Santana's hand but she didn't move. "I'll buy you a thousand candy rings if you move now!"<em>

_Santana couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend. She squeezed Brittany's hand and kissed her cheek. "You're the only candy I need, genius."_

_"Hmmm... Why are we still here then?"_

_"Which ring would you rather buy?"_

_"For you? That one." Brittany said and pointed towards a silver ring with a huge diamond stone. "Or that one..." She added after noticing another ring with a green emerald. "Ugh, I don't know Santana. They're so many and so pretty, and you're so much to me and so pretty too. You'd outshine any ring I could possible give to you with your beautiful face."_

_"Brittany..." Santana giggled and tried to look down to hide how flustered her cheeks had gotten. But Brittany noticed it and pressed her index finger under Santana's chin, making her look up into bright blue eyes._

_"I mean it." Brittany whispered and kissed Santana's lips softly like a summer breeze._

"_I know..." Santana caved with a goofy smile spread across her face and turned to the boutique once more. "But I asked which one would you rather have for you?"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes Britt, for you."_

"_Maybe that one." Brittany said softly and pointed to the simplest ring on the boutique. "Wait... Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? I may not have your Mexican third eye but I am a mathematical genius, Santana. I can do the math."_

"_What? No I'm not." Santana coughed out and shook her head from side to side. "I'm not." She reinforced, feeling Brittany's eyes on her. Santana sighed and tried to focus on the boutique again, looking at the ring Brittany had pointed towards. "Could you... Please? You're turning my brain into mush, Britt."_

"_I can't. And I won't. I'll never stop looking at you, Santana. Even when we're old and I'll have to wear those huge glasses. I'll still look at you."_

"_When we're old uh?"_

"_Of course. Old and together." Brittany said with a smile and kissed Santana's temple while placing her arm over her girlfriend's shoulders to push her closer._

"_That would be cute."_

"_And will be true. Trust me."_

"_I do."_

"_Now forget the bling and let's go. I don't want Mercedes to give us another 'you white ass bitches are always lazy and if you think I'll drag you across this country like that, well then..."_

"_Heeeeeeell to the no." Both girls said in unison, waving their hands like Mercedes would. Brittany held Santana's hand again and they left the corner boutique shop where it was. But Santana's questions stayed there. Hanging and waiting for her to come back._

* * *

><p>"<em>You're crazy." Mercedes said with her eyes wide open.<em>

"_Am I?" Santana asked, biting the inside of her cheek and nodded. "Yes, I am. I have to be."_

"_You're crazy if you think she'd ever say no, Santana. Look at the size of that ring!" Mercedes stated and picked up one of the four rings that were on the counter._

"_I can show you some other options, if you're still unsure of course." The employee behind the counter said and both Santana and Mercedes shook their heads._

"_No no, there's already a lot of rings here and I think I'm making a huge mistake. I shouldn't. No, we're too young. It's crazy." Santana rubbed her hands against her jeans to dry them up. She was sweating like a lunatic, she even had that nervous panic sweat under her boobs and that was alarming enough for her. "You know what? I'm sorry for taking up your time, thank you for your patience."_

"_Oh hell to the no, Santana!" Mercedes yelled and placed the ring back on the counter. "Could you please give us a minute? I need to have a word with my friend."_

_The employee nodded with a smile and Mercedes dragged Santana outside like a little girl. Santana was bracing herself for a Mercedes smack-down mother style but what she got instead was absolutely unexpected. Mercedes wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her so hard that Santana could feel her stomach crawl to her chest for space._

"_Mercedes, you're killing me." Santana chocked out but Mercedes hugged her harder._

"_If it's tough love you need, you bet your ass that's what I'm gonna give you." Mercedes said, finally releasing Santana. "You love Brittany, she loves you…anyone can see that. Hell, even the Pope himself can see your love from the other side of the globe. What are you so afraid of?"_

"_I don't know..."_

"_You better figure it out quick because ain't no way I'm gonna lie to Brittany about where we were if you get cold feet now."_

"_I'm not... I won't get cold feet now. Nor ever. Not with Brittany. I just..." Santana exhaled and scratched the back of her neck. "Maybe this is moving too fast, you know? And she'll say no and it'll drive us to another break up and I can't, Mercedes. I can't live without Brittany. God, I can't even fall asleep without her beside me now. It's like punishment..." She sighed and placed her hands on top of her flustered cheeks. "Ugh, that girl turned me into one of those lovey-dovey idiots from those sappy and pathetic romantic comedies!"_

"_She did." Mercedes laughed and reached forward to hold Santana's hands. "And I'm so glad she did. You deserve this, Santana. More than anyone I know. You two deserve and complement each other. If it wasn't for Brittany, you'd probably still be so deep inside your closet that they would've crowned you Queen of Flannel Narnia by now. Or worse..."_

"_I..."_

"_I know. You don't have to say it. My point is that you should stop being so afraid. Brittany loves you for who you are and not what you've spent your whole life trying to be. And it's rare to find someone like that."_

"_Thank you." Was all Santana managed to say before wrapping her arms around Mercedes and pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you."_

"_Thank me by buying that big ass ring we first saw and get the girl!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Britt?" Santana asked while entering their improvised rehearsal room where she knew Brittany would be practicing her dance moves. Her heart stopped beating for a second when she saw that Brittany was indeed there but not rehearsing. "Brittany!" Santana ran towards her girlfriend and threw her bag to the side before kneeling beside Brittany. "What happened?"<em>

"_You're so cute when you're worried." Brittany joked and raised a hand to cup Santana's face. She brushed her thumb on her girlfriend's cheek and smiled. "I was trying to do this dance move and it went a little bit wrong."_

"_Little bit?!" Santana inquired, her eyes wide with concern. She moved a little to reach for the ice pack on Brittany's right ankle and lifted it. "Brittany, your ankle is twice the size it should be!"_

"_I'm sure it's not that ba- AH!" Brittany yelled when Santana touched her ankle and Santana lifted her eyebrow. "No, no no no, don't give me that look."_

"_What am I supposed to give you then, Brittany? Lady kisses?"_

"_That would help." Brittany smiled and Santana exhaled. "Look, it's not that bad. Just leave the ice where it was."_

"_Get up."_

"_What?"_

"_Get up, Brittany. If you can stand on your own feet and do your little run for freedom shenanigans like you do whenever you're in trouble, I'll let this one go. But if you can't I swear to God I'll..." _

_Santana was cut off by the warmth of Brittany's lips against her own. She wanted to be mad, even the smallest little bit. She wanted to show Brittany that sometimes she couldn't get away with being cute. It wasn't the first time Brittany attempted to do dance moves all alone and failed. And she knew that it worried Santana more than anything. Because although Santana strongly believed Brittany was born to dance, some things were kind of risky to try alone. _

_But it was Brittany. And Santana could never be mad at Brittany. No matter how hard she tried or wanted to sometimes, Brittany was her soft spot. Brittany had always been her soft spot, her best spot… her favorite spot. Brittany was everything she ever dreamed of and more. So much more. And that was why she didn't fight back. She placed the ice pack beside her and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, deepening the kiss. Brittany sat up a little bit better and held Santana by the waist, which she took as a signal to move and sit on Brittany's lap. _

"_Santana?" Brittany asked when they finally took a break after several minutes of kissing. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything, Britt." Santana replied and rested her hands on Brittany's sides._

"_Would you still love me if I wasn't a mathematical genius?"_

"_What? Of course I would!" Santana smiled and waited until Brittany smiled back to keep going. "In fact, I've loved you since before you even knew you were a mathematical genius."_

"_Hummm..."_

"_Britt, the fact that you're a genius is just an extra to the package. I love you for who you are here..." Santana placed a hand on Brittany's chest and was greeted by Brittany's heartbeat. "In your heart."_

"_I love you, Santana." Brittany said with a smile before kissing her girlfriend once more._

"_I love you too."_

"_I'm glad you love me because... I really can't get up."_

"_Brittany!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Brittany just fell asleep on your couch..." Santana said with a loving smile on her face and rested against Mercedes kitchen door. <em>

"_Did she?" Mercedes looked at Santana to see her nod and turned back to the sink, laughing. "Guess I just won 10 bucks."_

"_Oh no, what did you two bet now?" Santana asked and walked towards one of the cabinets to grab a cloth and dry the dishes._

"_That you'd be the first one to fall asleep."_

"_What? When did that happen?"_

"_When you were asleep on the bus." Mercedes smiled and bumped her hip against Santana's playfully._

"_And Brittany bet that I'd be the first one to fall asleep? Can't blame her for that..."_

"_Santana!"_

"_I wasn't going to tell you anything. Jeez!"_

"_It was already bad enough when we had to stay at that cheap motel in Reno and you two decided to have fun in Spanish!" Mercedes rolled her eyes at the memory and Santana snorted. _

_It wasn't her fault that the motel walls weren't soundproof. And they did try to tell Mercedes that it was a bad Spanish movie and that they couldn't turn off the tv because the remote was broken. But Mercedes pointed out that it was a little weird for the main characters in the movie to have their names and they knew there was no way around that._

"_So..." Mercedes started and Santana look at her, brow furrowed in wonder. "Have you asked?"_

"_No. Not yet."_

"_Santana..."_

"_I'm not getting cold feet, Mercedes." Santana assured her and looked back at the door, to check that Brittany was still fast asleep in the couch. "I'm just waiting for the right moment."_

"_You know that it may never happen right?"_

"_If it never happens it's because it wasn't meant to be." Santana replied harshly and tried to tell herself that those words weren't true. It was going to happen. She knew it. She could feel it in her veins and it was so overwhelming to feel like that._

"_Just don't wait too long, again."_

"_I won't."_

* * *

><p>"And I will love you until infinity too, Britt."<p>

It was in that moment that Santana realized there wasn't going to be a better moment or a better place to do it. She'd spent months hiding that tiny little red box in her back pocket, in her purse and everywhere she knew Brittany wouldn't touch. She'd spent all that time trying to read every moment to see if it was the right one. If it clicked. But it never clicked, not once. And she would bury the little red box deeper and deeper in her bags.

There wasn't a second that went by without Santana questioning if it was the right second to jump in and pop the question. But the right feeling never came. And the deeper she tried to hide the little red box, the further away from it she felt. It was as if she was back in high school with Brittany and she was trying to push her feelings for Brittany deeper and deeper into the ground. Waiting for the right moment to tell her how she truly felt. But the moment never came. And she was never sure if she should say it. But Brittany was the one to come forward and tell her they needed to talk about their feelings before it got too confusing.

Now, years later and hiding a secret the exact same way, Santana realized that the right moment wasn't going to come. Most importantly, she realized that this time she didn't want Brittany to be the one moving forward. She didn't want to hold back for so long that Brittany would either say she'd had enough and leave her or say she'd waited long enough and it was too late. And it _would_ be too late if she kept holding it.

Santana knew some people would probably hate them for this. She knew some people would try to convince them not to pursue it because they were too young. She knew all that and yet it felt like they weren't young at all. It felt like each day that went by was a day they were wasting.

In that moment, laying in Brittany's arms, Santana realized the time had come. It was right there. Whenever she wanted, however she wanted. She didn't have to wait or think too much about it. Because every moment had been the right moment.

She could've asked her when they were by the rings boutique, but she didn't.

She could've asked when they were in the hospital waiting for the X-ray on Brittany's ankle, but she didn't.

She could've asked when she was falling asleep in Brittany's arms in the bus, but she didn't.

She could've asked when they were cuddling on Mercedes couch after she went to bed, but she didn't.

With Brittany stroking her back, Santana realized how wrong she'd been to wait and how right she was to decide not to wait any longer. Brittany would love her till infinity, which for Santana still felt unreal because part of her still couldn't believe how a person like Brittany loved a person like her. Santana wanted to be Brittany's in every single way and she knew with each stroke on her back that Brittany wanted just the same.

It was there, laying in silence in Brittany's childhood bedroom, that Santana realized they were truly meant for each other. That the time they spent hiding from the world in that very bedroom and creating their own world wasn't child's play. That the way their bodies would fit together in their cuddles, their hugs or even in their most intimate moments wasn't just a causality. That the way her heart would beat inside her chest at the same rhythm as Brittany's wasn't just a biological thing. Everything about them felt like they had been designed to be with each other and no one else. Yes, they could _maybe_ like other people but no one would ever make them feel like this. Breathless, warm, safe. Santana felt all that and more whenever she was with Brittany. And she knew by the look in Brittany's eyes that she felt the same way.

In that moment, Santana realized she had been holding the key for their infinity in her purse and she didn't even know. But now she did. And she wanted to share it with Brittany as soon as she could. Maybe after their duet. Santana always loved a grand gesture of affection so dropping to one knee after their duet would be the perfect way to do it. She thought about writing a speech, something beautiful and meaningful but when Brittany pressed her lips on her forehead, to let her know that she was still awake, she realized she didn't need a speech. She didn't need anything. Because their bodies spoke to each other in a way their mouths couldn't do with words. All she had to do was look into Brittany's eyes and their hearts would beat at the same rhythm again. She wouldn't be Santana Lopez if she didn't say a few words tho but a few were already too many, so she would make it quick and simple.

And there, in Brittany's loving arms, Santana felt for the first time how strong their infinite bond was. How in sync they were, body and soul. How beautiful their relationship was and would be. How there was no way in hell or heaven that Brittany would say no because neither of them could run from this. They'd tried. Well…Santana tried. But there was no way to run. They had been one for such a long time in their hearts and Santana hoped that soon they'd become one in the eyes of everyone around them. All she needed to do was ask.

"Britt?"

"Hey." She heard Brittany reply with the softest mellow voice that Santana had learned was only meant for her. "I thought you'd fallen asleep already. I didn't really want to wake you."

"Still awake..." Santana replied and lifted her face from Brittany's warm chest. She moved a little and pressed her lips on Brittany's. "Infinity you say?"

"Infinity, _we _say."


End file.
